Belaghnirn Nethuriel
"Nethuriel" redirects here, for others bearing this surname see: Nethuriel (disambiguation) Belaghnirn Nethuriel, properly called Tëvethlin, was an Oldblood fey that accompanied Elingor the Eternal to Arzith in the early First Era, along with the the other Oldbloods: Aristiel Duhraniel, Kethred Gestariel, Imarlin Selariel, Galendir Dethariel, Perdemnon Caliel, Angiviel Zeriel, and Enedrys Tristiel. He, like Elingor and the other Oldbloods, was a spirit, or Ñayrë, bound to physical form. Biography As Tëvethlin The spirit of Tëvethlin, lesser servant of Aroran, along with his Ñayrë kin Moránnir (Elingor the Eternal), Túrnavyr (Kethred Gestariel), Imryú (Imarlin Selariel), Súanlael (Galendir Dethariel), Paedrûchtir (Perdemon Caliel), Eádir (Angiviel Zeriel), and Qwándoth (Enedrys Tristiel), served the gods of the Illeyil in the creation of Arzith; becoming the pillars of a new race, the fey. Moránnir and the other nine Ñayrë were sent to Arzith to build a kingdom for the new people. As Belaghnirn Nethuriel In FE c. 100 ,the True Fey arrived under the leadership of Elingor the Eternal and are gifted with Arzith. Elingor established four kingdoms, Celestora, Naelemor, Sethellor and Celembor. His son Roedaur became the leader of Naelemor, and Aristiel and Prince Kethred, relatives of Elingor, become the rulers Celembor and Sethellor. Over the next two hundred years, from FE 200 to FE 400, the four kingdoms developed different cultures and sub-level versions of Feyran. Celestorans became high society, building lavish buildings throughout their kingdom. The Naelemorians became powerful magicians and sorcerors in the Old Magic, and Roedaur became interested in the art of pyromancy. The Sethellorans developed a warrior-like society, and were the most military profound of the kingdoms. Meanwhile the Celemborans, lead by the weak Aristiel, embraced the old ways and stuck to themselves, relying heavily on the other kingdoms. Around FE 480, the Red Prince began to encroach on the borders of Celembor, and Prince Aristiel grew fearful that he could not defend his kingdom. In 482 FE he led a Celemboran army to Celethrel and clashed with the aimless demon horde assembled against him. The battle was a costly one for Celembor, and Aristiel was slain along with countless others. To avoid more bloodshed and rivalry his son Eldor seized the throne of Celembor. In 485 FE he joined forces with Prince Kethred and the joint force of Celembor and Sethellor marched to Celethrel to meet once more with the hordes of the Red Prince. This time victory was at hand, and the horde retreated back into Aznar-Kahldum. Eldor was forever in debt to Kethred, and swore to aid him when Sethellor needed. In FE 490 the first major battle involving the four kingdoms and the Red Prince began, the Battle of Sommoth. From the wastes of Aznar-Kahldum the Red Prince mustered a force of more than 50,000 strong, and marched on Sommoth. Elingor rallied his kinsmen and marched to Sommoth, with the armies of Roedaur, Kethred, and Eldor. The battle was fierce and costly, with Belaghnirn dying in defense of his king, who was too slain by the Red Prince. Descendants Several of Belaghnirn's descendants rose to prominence in the Second Era, notably beginning with Thaaron Nethuriel, served Emperor Ibercium Conceldium III during his campaigns. Thaaron’s son Larindahs Nethuriel was a main protector during the siege of Riverunning in 1145 SE. His grandson Karred Nethuriel served in the Feyran Riders, and his sons Jahlred Nethuriel and Elhir Nethuriel served the High Fey King Baelandyr.